


Sweet like candy

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: Hau decides to take his non-Alolan native friends for some sweet treats. There is nothing sweeter than friendship, not even candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so here's my first attempt at moonlily stuff. i hope you like this fluff (which i normally don't write but i think i'm getting better at it)

“Wait Lillie, you’ve got to be kidding me!” Hau exclaimed in a scandalized voice. “You’ve never had candied pineapples? Like never?” Lillie shifted on her feet a little and nodded.

“Mother didn’t really like sweets so there weren’t any sweets on Aether Paradise.” Hau gave a determined huff in response to Lillie’s answer.

“We’re fixing that Lillie! You, me and Moon are all going to get some candied pineapples and whatever other treats we want!” Moon gave a laugh at Hau’s determination. 

The three of them were standing on Ula’Ula island. They had regrouped after beating the most recent trial. The City of Malie was the biggest city on the island and naturally where they chose to meet. They had been relaxing in the park when Hau had brought up how hungry he was and how much he wanted some candied pineapples.

At that moment Hau stood up and looked over his map of the city. He quickly identified the candy shop and traced the path there with his finger. 

“Follow me! Moon we must right the wrongs of the world and make sure that Lillie tastes some candied pineapple!” Hau was not taking his quest all that seriously as he posed pointing towards all the shops in the city and gave a battle cry.

Both Lillie and Moon giggled at their friend. In between laughs Moon confessed in an over the top fearful and dramatic tone.

“I’ve never had them either. I know-” at that she threw her hand over her face as if to hide fake tears. “I’ve been in Kanto for most of my life and there the only candy they have is-” she paused for dramatic effect, “Broiled broccoli!” As Moon fake wept over her dramatic plight both Hau and Lillie clutched their stomachs laughing. 

“Good one!” Hau exclaimed and then paused for a moment to think Moon’s statement over. “Wait, was that true??” Moon laughed at the look on Hau’s face before responding.

“I mean, not the broccoli part, but yeah, I've never have candied pineapples before. I’m pretty sure they’re only a regional treat.” Moon admitted to which Hau gave another horrified look.

“Both of you? Well we can’t stop stalling any longer!!” Hau grabbed both Moon and Lillie by their arms and dragged them towards the town. The two laughing girls shook free of his grip and walked along next to him.

“So, um, what do these candied pineapples taste like?” Lillie questioned to which Hau responded enthusiastically. 

“Heaven! They are the best treat in the world!” Hau licked his lips and hummed a little which caused his friends laughed.

“I Hau, son of Hala, and kahuna in training, do swear that I will not rest until everyone has tasted candied Pineapple!” Hau’s voice went fake serious as he plastered an over the top determined look on his face. The girls were snickering at him, covering their mouths and hoping to hear the rest of his joke.

“I’m going to start a foundation! It’ll be called “Hau’s quest to bring Lillie and Moon to taste every wonderful Alolan treat!” Screw the rest of the world, I shall treat everyone in the world as the world has treated my two dearest friends, with no candied Pineapples!” He stopped in his tracks and scrunched his face up to show that he was fake crying. His clenched fist was brought up to his face in the hope to convey deep determination. Lillie noted that he almost looked to be imitating Gladion.

The three stood in silence for a split second before breaking down laughing. Hau was holding his belly and giving a great laugh. Moon slapped her knee and bent over a little. Lillie’s whole body moved as she giggled.

“Well Hau, I don’t think you’re going to need that foundation any more.” Moon remarked and pointed over at one of the buildings. A pink sign above the door declared the building “Sweet Licks: Your Favorite Ice Cream and Candy Shop” 

“Yes!” Hau exclaimed and began to speed walk towards the door. Moon was quicker than him however and went through door first, hardly containing her excitement to taste Hau’s favorite treat. 

Inside the building there were a few round tables that were set up the in middle of the store. The walls were covered in plastic boxes that were filled will all kinds of candies. Towards the back of the shop was the counter where an elderly man sat. Behind him was a black board that told of all the different flavors of ice cream one could buy.

“Woah” Lillie said under her breath. There was so much in the store that she didn’t know where to begin. Hau however seemed to know exactly where to start. 

“Come on! We can grab a bag up at the front which we can fill with candies. When you’re done with that i’ll ask the guy at the counter for a whole tray of candied pineapples! They make them right in the back of this shop!”

The three of them walked to the front and grabbed small brown bags to fill with candy. Lillie first moved to the gummy section simply because it was the closest. Moon rushed over to a bunch of sour candies which she began to shovel into her bag. Hau was next to Lillie and looking over the wall. 

“I’ve never been in a candy shop before, mother would never allow us even chocolate. I just don’t know what’s good or not. What do you think I should get?” She asked Hau. Hau’s brow furrowed and he looked to the gummy rack. When Lillie spoke of her mother she looked to the floor and gave a little grimace.

“I think you’d like this,” Hau said and pointed to a pile of huge gummy flies. Lillie gave a little shriek and then smiled at Hau’s joke. He seemed so determined to get her to not think about her troubles.

“Why were you so insistent on bringing us here anyways? I mean surely you wouldn’t put up this much of a fuss over candy.” Lillie inquired, studying Hau’s face. 

“Well first of all”, Hau started “I’m not sure you know me because I would make this much of a fuss about candy. But second of all, when you talk about your time in Aether Paradise or your mother and I see your eyes get sad I just- I hate it so much. I just want you to be happy! So after this i figure you won’t think about candy shops or candied pineapple and be reminded of everything that happened. I want you to think of them and think of me and Moon and hopefully be happy.”

Lillie beamed at Hau’s explanation. Hau smiled back at her before pointing to the gummy sharks and telling ther that she’d probably like those. The two continued along with Hau pointing out candies and Lillie shoveling generous amounts of each into her bag. 

“Hey guys! Just filled up my bag!” Moon exclaimed as she rushed over to them. Her bag was full of chocolates and super sour candies. Hau’s bag was a mix of everything he liked, which was everything. Lillie’s bag was mostly gummies and hard candies.

“Alright! Time to go get some candied pineapples! You ready for the best treat of your life?” Lillie nodded while Moon gave a passionate “of course!”

Lillie and Moon sat down at one of the small round tables while Hau walked up to the counter with the three bags of candy. He talked with the man for a bit while Lillie and Moon watched him. The man weighed the bags and pulled out a box of candied pineapples. 

Hau thanked the man and came back over to the table. Lillie and Moon had both pulled out their wallets. 

“Hau, how much do I need to pay you back?” Moon asked, to which Hau laughed. 

“My treat!! I can’t have you pay for it when it was my idea!” Lillie shook her head and pushed a few PC his way. He pushed them back.

“I took you here and I’m paying. That or I’m going to eat all of your candy!” Hau’s threat was a fake one of course but it still made Lillie and Moon put away their money.

“There”, Hau was triumphant and dropped the box of candied pineapples down on the table. Lillie looked over the box, which had a sticker on it which declared that it was made right at Sweet Licks. 

Moon quickly opened the box and popped one of the triangles shaped pieces into her mouth. Her eyes closed instantly and a soft hum came from her mouth.

“Oh my god Hau, this is the best thing I've ever tasted” she declared with a mouth still full of pineapples which she was savoring. Hau smiled and chewed on one he had just started eating.

“I know Moon! I know! Now you understand why you needed to taste these so badly.” Lillie, who had been watching the two and laughing to herself at there dramatic but fully genuine reactions took and piece of pineapple out of the box and put it in her mouth.

It took all she had not to give a moan at the taste. It was sickly sweet but in a good way. She hadn’t known anything could taste so good. She closed her eyes and hummed to herself as she chewed on the little piece of heaven. 

“See Lillie! Now you understand!” Lillie nodded at Hau but did not open her mouth or stop savoring the taste. She opened her eyes again when the last of pineapple was gone from her mouth. 

The three quickly emptied the box, savoring each bite and yet eager to taste another. All three of them noticed that there was only one piece left at the same time.

“You girls can decide who has it! I’ve already had a ton of these in my life and you two deserve as much as you can get.” Hau decided, but shot a hungry glance at the piece.

“Hau, you saint!” Moon exclaimed gratefully. Both Hau and Lillie laughed, with Hau trying to imitate church hymns by humming. This caused Moon to laugh and slap her knee, giving Lillie the perfect opportunity for a heist. 

She quickly reached for the last piece. She smirked as she did it, hoping for a victory. Moon noticed however and just as Lillie reached up to put the piece in her mouth Moon kissed her. Lillie was so distracted by Moon’s soft lips and earthy scent that she didn’t notice Moon taking the piece from her hand. 

Moon pulled back very quickly and tossed the piece into her mouth before Lillie could act to steal it back. Hau looked just as surprised and dumbstruck about the kiss as Lillie was about her candy.

“Wait- you guys are dating- And you didn’t tell me!” Hau exclaimed to which Lillie and Moon glanced at each other.

“I just thought-” Lillie tried before Moon finished her sentence. “We just thought you knew?” The three of them burst out laughing. To Lillie that moment tasted almost as sweet as the candied pineapple Moon had stolen from her.


End file.
